105th Annual Hunger Games
by A Day In The Life Of
Summary: Welcome to the 105th Hunger Games! We will have new tributes, a new arena, and a new victor! Make sure to tune in to this year's Hunger Games. SYOT Open!
1. Prologue

There was a knock on my door and I quickly stood to greet it.

"Good afternoon, sir. Please come inside," I said opening the door.

"Thank You. You told me you came up with some new ideas for the Hunger Games arena," he said walking into the living room.

"Yes, I did," I said as I headed towards my desk. There were some erase marks and pencils on top of the plans that I quickly brushed off before handing to him. "These are some of my ideas for the next Hunger Games arena."

The Head Gamemaker sat down and began examining my rough drafts. He didn't say much, just nodded every once in a while. After sifting through a couple pages, his eyebrows lifted when he came to a particular arena. "Could you explain this one to me?" he asked.

"Oh yes, the Changing Arena. It will expose the tributes to different climates and terrain."

"What's so special about that? There have been many arenas with different terrain."

"Yes, but this one is unique. As you can see, after a certain number of tribute deaths, the arena will change completely. What you're looking at is the first stage of the arena."

I walked over to the pile of papers on the table and began searching through them. Finally, I found the one I was looking for.

"And this is the second stage," I said, showing him the other page. "See how the next arena is completely changed from the first? The arena will keep changing every night until a victor has been decided. That way, the tributes will have to keep readjusting and struggle throughout the whole games."

"I see, but what about the cornucopia?"

"The cornucopia will be set here," I said pointing to a clearing. "The cornucopia will stay in the same place in all the different stages. It'll allow tributes more chances to steal supplies, if needed."

"It's good but... it's missing something."

"Like what?" I asked. I really had hoped to get this job. I've always wanted to be an arena designer.

"I don't know. It needs to have something more. Why don't we go down to the control room and discuss the plans together?"

"Does that mean I got the job?"

"Yes, you got the job. We'd better get started constructing the arena if we're going to have it done in time for the games."

"So when do we start?"

"Immediately."

 **(Author's Note: Okay, thank you for reading this far. This is just the prologue for the games, but I wanted to set the story before the reapings. I've wanted to write a Hunger Games story for a while now. Unfortunately, I have a very low muse for creating characters. So to fix this problem, I'm doing an open Hunger Games! The form is on my profile page. So just send me a PM with the form. Thanks! I can't wait to start. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor…)**


	2. Tribute List (SYOT Open)

Okay this is the list so far of the tributes. I will update this page as more tributes are submitted. Plenty of spots are open so feel free add one of your own! The form is on my profile page.

District 1

Female: Jewel Mende

Male: Bronze Tey

District 2

Female: Garnet Poppy

Male: Richard Osmond

District 3

Female: Merry Vulgaris

Male: Marquis Dao

District 4

Female: Genevieve Aquos

Male: Kermit Wesson

District 5

Female: Pax Aramid

Male: Felix Sparks

District 6

Female: Sora Aerial

Male: Nathan Samuel

District 7

Female: Heather Mayne

Male:

District 8

Female:

Male: Christian Velasquez

District 9

Female: Enigma Faye Robshaw

Male:

District 10

Female:

Male: Colton Bolland

District 11

Female: Rosie Sheaf

Male:

District 12

Female: Allegra Embers

Male: Parker Embers


	3. District 1 Reaping

**District 1**

 **Jewel Mende**

My eyelids opened up sleepily. Instantly, I remembered what today was. The reaping. A tiny smile spread across my lips.

I had "auditioned" to be this year's female tribute from District 1. The judges only ever picked the best fighters to volunteer.

They told me that I could volunteer if I wanted. Of course I said yes, but they told me if I chose to back out they wouldn't tell a soul. I still haven't changed my mind.

I laughed at myself. Since when have I been lucky? Throwing off the covers I walked over to my closet. Either way, I'll be on national television. I tried to decide how I wanted to appear when I volunteered.

My black dress caught my eye and I pulled it out. Yes, this one was good. I'd want everyone to fear me, especially the other tributes.

I'll be black to resemble the grave and death itself. Perfect. I quickly changed out of my night clothes and into the dress. I looked down and traced my hand around the ruffles. I glanced over at the mirror to see how I looked. I grinned at my messy hair.

The dress gave the impression I wanted it to, but I didn't feel like I matched. Despite being ready to kill for entertainment, I didn't seem like it; even with the dress. I tried turning my head, examining how I looked.

If I put on a small, evil-looking smile, my reflection showed exactly how I wanted to: confident and deadly. Now I needed to fix my hair.

I walked over to bathroom to find the door closed. My older sister, Glass, apparently was up before me.

She's 17, three years older than me. I was about to knock on the door to tell her to hurry up, but then a thought crossed my mind.

What if I go to the games and don't come back? Would I want my sister to remember me as her bratty little sister?

Yeah, why not? "Hey! Hurry up! I need to get ready, too," I yelled pounding on the door. "I was here first, Jewel," she shouted.

Yes, today was a normal day. At least I hoped so. Don't get me wrong, I still want to go into the games. And I'm not scared of dying either. What I'm scared of is how my family would react if I lost.

"Geez, hope your hair didn't try to strangle you last night," Glass scoffed as she brushed past me. My sister glared at me before she left the room. I glared back.

"Hmph! See you at the reaping," she sneered.

God, I hate her.

I picked up the comb and glanced over at the mirror. She was right, my hair's a mess. I started combing through my hair, wincing every time I hit a knot.

After a while, I was satisfied with how I looked and went downstairs. Mom, Dad, and Glass were eating breakfast.

"Hi sweetheart," Dad greeted. "Hi Daddy," I replied. "Good morning, Jewel. Did you sleep okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, Mom," I said opening the refrigerator. I poured myself a glass of orange juice and sat down to eat my breakfast. "I'll help you with your hair after breakfast," Mom offered.

"What's wrong with it?" I asked. I always liked my hair straight back. "It's fine for a regular day, but today is the reaping. You need to look special." "Why? It's not like I'm going anywhere," I lied. I never told my family that I was selected to volunteer for the games. They would worry too much.

But this is the one thing I'm good at! I've never been good with friends or anything else. No hobbies except training for the games.

I love knives, though.

"Oh! It's almost time! You two better start heading over if you don't want to be late," Mom said.

"Okay, Mom. Bye Daddy. I love you!" I hugged my parents before walking out after my older sister.

We were headed for the town square where the reapings were held.

I hoped my parents wouldn't come to say goodbye. I didn't know if I could have handled it if they did. They would've been so worried.

"Next," a man said sitting behind the sign-in table. I gave him my hand and he quickly pricked my finger.

It stung, but didn't hurt very bad. He scanned my blood sample then sent me on my way.

I followed the line and joined the other fourteen year old girls.

It took a few minutes before everyone was signed in, but our district escort didn't waste any time before starting.

"Alright, ladies first," she said. What was the point of drawing a name anyways? I know I probably should have been thinking entirely different thoughts considering I was about to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but seriously? Someone volunteers _every_ year. And this year it's me.

"Shine Terast."

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

A big smile forced its way across my face. This was going to be fun.

 **District 1**

 **Bronze Tey**

I couldn't sleep well that night, I was too excited. And to think out of all the other kids in District 1, I was the best?

I sat up in my bed and took in a deep breath. This was it. This was going to be my year.

I chuckled to myself. I could hardly contain my excitement. That is, until I remembered last year's games.

No! I couldn't think about that stuff, especially not now.

Next to my bed was a stereo. I loved music, and it kept thoughts about my brother out of my head.

I put in my favorite CD and turned it up loud enough to block out my inner mind.

I wondered if anyone else was up yet, or if I woke someone. Honestly, I didn't care 'cause remember? Today is my day.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to the closet. As I was putting on my dress clothes for the reaping, I took a closer look at what I was wearing. It was a nice black tuxedo with khaki pants. Not bad, but unoriginal at the same time.

I closed the closet and left my room.

Down the hall from my room is- no was, Julian's. He was killed in last year's games, by a district 8 nobody. What a disgrace!

What a tragedy.

I forced my head away from my brother's room. I needed to stay focused. I went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

My mom was at the table eating. My dad's shoes were gone so he must have gone into work. I know, who works on reaping day?

I don't think my dad likes his job that much; he'd just rather be there than look at me.

My mom went into some kind of depression after Julian was killed. I guess he was their favorite or something.

When I told them I was picked to go into the Hunger Games this year, they didn't bat an eye.

But it's alright. I like being alone anyways.

"Make sure to wear something nice to the reaping," my mom said scornfully.

"Yes, Mother," I replied pouring myself a glass of milk. Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was almost time for the reaping. I guess I'll just have to bring the milk along.

"I'm leaving now," I said to Mother. I slipped on my shoes and turned the knob of the door.

But I stopped. I stood in the doorway. I had to ask one thing before I left for the Capitol.

"Mom?" I called.

"What is it?"

I hesitated a moment. "I-I love you."

My heart was longing for her reply. My heart begged her to love me.

"You're going to be late. Get moving."

For a moment I didn't want to believe it. But as her words sunk in, I realized she didn't care if I made it back alive.

I felt like crying. No, I felt like throwing up.

My hand clenched the doorknob as hard it could. I won't cry.

I stepped outside and slowly shut the door.

If I survived the Hunger Games, I'm not coming back here. Anywhere but here.

I began walking to the town square. We lived about a mile away from there.

My father doesn't want to see me and my mother doesn't care if I die.

I started running. I had to keep the voices out if I was going to win the games.

What if I turned out just like Julian?

No. I won't let that happen. This won't be just any ordinary year. I'll make these games something to remember, just like the 74th games.

Everyone was waiting in line to sign in. I sprinted past them all.

"Next," the man said.

I shoved the kid next in line. "I'm next," I asserted.

The man gave me a disapproving look, but took my hand and pricked it anyway.

He scanned and nodded for me to go. I fell into the ranks of the other 18 year olds.

A girl by the name of Jewel Mende volunteered. She didn't look any older than 14.

"Boys next!" the escort said excitedly.

"I volunteer!" I shouted. I'll show them. I won't end up like my brother.

 _I'll show them all._

 **(Author's note: thanks for reading the first chapter of the 105** **th** **Hunger Games. I will hopefully have the next chapter out in two days or so. Until then, any and all constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.)**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**District 2**

 **Garnet Poppy**

I let out a slow breath to calm myself. Positioning my eye, I took careful aim at my prey. The target was far below on the forest floor, totally oblivious to danger. I lined up the shot and double checked to make sure the deer didn't sense anything.

The power of the bow pulsed through my hands as I released the arrow. It soared fast as lightning to its target. The deer was killed instantly.

I smiled to myself. Not bad.

Placing the bow over my shoulders, I began making the descent down the tree. Climbing trees always came naturally to me. Add that to my archer abilities, I could easily win this year's games.

I jumped down the last ten feet and admired the view. It was sunrise and the morning mist was lifting.

I loved the forest; it made all my problems feel so distant.

There was a rustle behind me and I quickly spun around with my bow ready to shoot. A small flock of birds dashed into the air.

Without hesitation, I easily shot one of them down.

I ran around a nearby bush to retrieve my arrow. The bird was lying dead a few feet away.

It'd be a waste to kill a bird for just the sake of killing, though I did just kill a deer for practice. The bird would make a better breakfast than the deer anyways.

I always kept a small bag tied around my waist. Mainly, I used it to carry small things like a knife, rope, or a compass, but I decided the put my catch in there instead.

I took the contents of the bag out and placed them in my pocket to make room for the bird.

The sun was continuing to rise up over the trees.

The sky was a light gray color with dashes of red and yellow close to the sun. I always admired how beautiful the sky was.

All of a sudden, I remembered that the reaping was today.

I smiled. My day was just getting better and better!

The academy chose me to volunteer for this year's hunger games. They told me I was a great sniper and that I should use my tree climbing skills to reach my potential in the games.

I just hoped the arena was a forest. If it was, I'd definitely win.

No questions asked. Even the District 7 tributes wouldn't have anything on me!

If not, then I'd have to convince the Career Pack to let me wander off to search for high ground.

I zipped up the bag and clipped it around my belt again.

I figured I'd better start heading back if I was going to prepare the bird for lunch before the reaping.

"Alright let's do this," I said punching my palm with my fist. I talked to myself a lot.

"Ok, ready, set, go!" I sprinted away at full speed, kicking up leaves and dirt. I did this every time I left the forest for extra training.

The academy made sure my endurance was well beyond the average person, but I liked pushing myself further.

My feet pounded against the ground as I flew past trees and around bushes.

I was especially careful not to trip over the tree roots.

I giggled to myself. I'd done that a few times.

One thing I loved about the forest was the fact that it completely surrounded me; that always made me feel safe.

The breeze blew through my hair as I kept running. The forest edge wasn't too far off.

I slowed down just before leaving the tree line. The city I lived in was across a clearing that separated it from the forest.

The grass was pretty tall, up to my waist. I began pushing through the clearing towards my house.

The tall grass made me feel as if I was wading through water.

About ten minutes later I was standing at the entrance to the city. I strolled down the main street towards my house.

Many of the shops were closed to get ready for the reaping. A few people were walking around town, all of them smiling.

There were even a couple kids playing hunger games in the street.

I turned off from the main street down a residency area. Homes down the way had big green yards with beautiful flowers. Trees on the street corners cast large shadows on the sidewalk as I went by.

My house was on the left and I stepped up to the doorway. I stuck my hand into my pocket and dug around for my key.

I unlocked the door and stepped inside. The cool air was a nice comfort from the summer temperature.

I let out a sigh. This was my house, but not my home.

It was too lonely here to be a home.

I really don't remember what happened to my family, just that one day they were here and the next they weren't.

My parents left me quite a few years ago. Whether it was by choice or not, I'll never know.

The bag made a thud as I dropped it on the floor. I examined my clothes and found they were covered in grass and dust.

I couldn't wear that to the reaping, now could I?

I ran up the stairs to the bathroom and tossed my clothes in the laundry. I turned on the shower and shut the curtain. "Eeek!" I yelped from the cold water. I quickly changed it to warmer.

I relaxed as the water warmed up. The hot water was soothed me as I began cleaning myself off.

A few minutes later, I stopped the water and slid open the curtain. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked into my bedroom to get dressed.

In my closet was my outfit for the reaping. It was a purple t-shirt with a black skirt.

It was always deathly lonely around my house. The major reason I planned to volunteer was that someone would notice me. I hated being alone.

 **Richard Osmond**

I woke up lying in my bed. My eyes took in the surroundings. Tired, I closed them again and gently pulled my girlfriend closer to me. Her warmth was comforting despite it being reaping day.

I just lay there holding her. I knew one of us might get chosen for the Hunger Games, but I was more worried for Pam. She couldn't walk, but the Capitol had been known to reap kids with disabilities. One year, a blind girl was reaped. She didn't survive the bloodbath.

I gave Pam a kiss on the cheek and rolled out of bed.

I had to finish an order today before the reaping for a customer.

I put on a blue shirt and some tight fitting pants. As quietly as possible, I slowly shut the door so I wouldn't wake my girlfriend.

She was so sweet. I loved her to death. She was kind and caring, yet always light-hearted.

Connected directly beside my home was the masonry shop. It used to belong to my parents before they died. But now it's mine and I made a good living sharpening tools and things like that.

I unlocked the door and walked to the back of the shop. I carefully took down a straight blade off the shelf and brought it over to my worktable.

Propping the sword up with a block of wood, I began polishing the blade with a whetstone. I found sharping tools very relaxing to me.

The bell rang as the door to my shop opened. Pam rolled around the corner with her sweet smile. "Hey darling, are you almost done? I made breakfast."

"Thanks sweetheart. Yes, just a few minutes. I need to finish this before the reaping. The owner will be here in an hour," I said, not taking my eyes off the blade.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," she said going back to the house. Other than being kind and absolutely beautiful, Pam was a great cook. Luckily for me, since I'm not.

I inspected the blade to see if I had missed a spot. I didn't find any imperfections, so I placed it back on the shelf.

I left the shop and hurried inside. I took off my shoes at the doorway and strolled down the hall to the kitchen.

"Thanks for making breakfast, dear," I said sitting down. "You're welcome," she replied.

"So how's your morning going?" I asked.

There was a short pause. "I'm worried one of us will be picked to go into the games," she admitted.

"Me too," I agreed. "But both a boy and a girl volunteer every year, even if we get picked, we won't go to the games."

"Yeah, but what if…" Pam's face became worried. "Hey," I said holding her hand, "we'll be fine, I promise."

Her usual smile came back as she placed her hand over mine.

I could tell she was still a little worried, but to be honest, I was terrified.

An hour later, Pam and I were cleaning the dishes when there was a knock at the door.

I padded down the hall to see who it was.

"Good morning, Dynasty. I'm sure you're here for your blade?" I greeted.

"I am. Are you finished with it?"

"Oh yes, yes! It's right over here," I said leading him to the shop.

I reached up to the shelf and gently brought the blade down.

"What do you think?" I asked handing him the blade.

"Marvelous! Your parents taught you well, Richard," Dynasty praised. Dynasty was an old customer for my parents and a friend of the family.

"Fine job," Dynasty praised as he held out the money. "Say, how's Pam doing? Is she doing alright?"

"Yeah, she's worried about the reaping, but she's fine other than that."

"Good, glad to hear to hear it! And how are you?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried as well," I answered.

He gave me a smile and put his hand on my shoulder. "Everyone worries about getting chosen. You'll be fine. Now I'd better be going, take care of yourself." With that, Dynasty closed the door and left the shop.

Yeah, he's right. We'll be fine. But I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

I walked back into the house and closed the door. "What do you think, darling?" Pam asked coming out from the bedroom. She was wearing a pure white dress, bringing out her blue eyes. She had braided her red hair down the back.

"You look amazing, Pam," I said giving her a kiss. "You ready to go?" I asked. She nodded yes.

I took a deep breath as we began heading for the reaping.

My stomach felt like it had a cold stone in it. The feeling of dread was nagging at me. I knew something was going to happen.

The town square was crowded with kids. There were long lines of teens signing in for the reaping. Even though Pam and I were the same age, the boys and girls had to be separated.

Pam squeezed my hand.

"Hey, I'll see you after the reaping, ok? We'll play Scrabble, your favorite," I said, giving her one last hug.

"Alright," she murmured.

I stepped in line and waited my turn to be signed in.

"Next," the lady called. I stepped forward and gave my hand.

The lady scanned my blood sample and cleared me.

Pam and I were one of the last ones to sign in, so there wasn't much waiting before our district escort began announcing the opening ceremony.

A sixteen year old volunteered named Garnet.

The escort walked over to the boys' reaping bowl. She reached down and picked the card on the very top.

My heart pounded as she opened the card.

"Richard Osmond," she declared.

There was cheering and shouting. Everyone around me was patting me on the back, shaking my hand, and telling me to have fun. I was in shock; I could hardly register what had just happened.

But when I did, a small smile forced its way on my lips. Despite leaving Pam behind and having a good chance of death, I couldn't help but be excited too.

 **Author's note: Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait. This took a lot longer than I thought it would. Next up is District** **3! And also please leave a review, constructive criticism is well appreciated. Thank you!**


	5. District 3 Reaping

**District 3**

 **Merry Vulgaris**

"Wake up. It's reaping day, come on," Lock whispered, shaking my shoulder. The room was still dark, and I could just barely make out my twin's form leaning over me.

"We're going to the reaping square, remember? Hurry and get dressed," she said before running up the stairs.

I sat up and pushed the covers off. After hurriedly getting dressed, I climbed the basement stairs to the front door. "Ready?" Lock asked. "Oh, I almost forgot," I said sneaking over to the hallway.

"What'd you forget?" Lock whispered in my ear. I didn't reply.

On either side of the hall, were my siblings' and parents' rooms. I tiptoed down the corridor. With each step I tried to lay my foot down as quiet as possible. I finally creeped next to my older brother's room and slowly opened his door.

I peeked inside, looking for what I came for. The room was dark, and I could barely make out the shapes of objects scattered around. Suddenly, my eyes caught sight of my brother's toolbox.

I picked it up gently as to not rock the tools inside. Next of my list was an electric virus he'd been working on. Astatine was always telling the family how he was creating some code that would prevent electrical viruses from attacking District 5's power supply. He was studying to be an electrical engineer.

I suddenly spotted it lying on his desk, and I quickly grabbed it.

I returned back into the hallway.

"Did you get it?" Lock asked. I nodded. "Good, let's go." With that, Lock and I headed outside.

It was still dark, but the streetlights were bright enough for us to travel. Lock began jogging down the street ahead of me. I followed after her.

I soon realized Lock was leading us in the wrong direction. "Where are we going?" I asked running beside her. "We're getting Ethyl first. She said she wanted to come along."

Ethyl was Lock's and my friend. She really was more Lock's friend than mine, but nonetheless she was still my friend also.

We turned left down another residency street towards Ethyl's home. My sides were beginning to hurt, so I slowed down to a walk. Lock, not noticing, kept jogging along the sidewalk ahead of me.

I watched as she continued toward Ethyl's home until the darkness blocked her out.

Now I was walking alone, but I didn't mind. I actually preferred to be alone, with Lock as the exception. We were really close. Whenever I had a problem Lock was always there for me. I'd like to say I was there for her too, but I wasn't the social, outgoing type. Ethyl was more specialized in that department.

Still, Lock always hung out me. Maybe it was just because I was her twin.

I glanced around at the homes I was passing as I strolled along. It was about four in the morning, so no one was up yet. Not even a single car.

By the time I reached Ethyl's house, she and Lock were waiting in the driveway.

"Alright, we're all here. Now what do we do?" Ethyl asked excitedly. "We should head over to the square before the sun begins to rise," Lock suggested.

Lock and Ethyl immediately began chatting about something or other as they tramped away. I let myself trail behind a few paces to think.

The three of us were headed to the district square for a bit of fun. We planned on messing with the wiring for the microphone and possibly the big screen for the reaping today. It wasn't to protest against the Capitol or anything, just a good laugh.

I was the brains of the operation. That meant I needed to come up with a plan.

Though, just unplugging some cords and changing up the switches didn't seem to be enough.

A remote in my pocket bumped as I ran up to my twin and Ethyl. I was planning on syncing the remote to the controls for the microphone.

A car quickly drove past, its headlights partially blinding me.

"Hey, what's the plan when we get there?" Lock asked.

I squinted, trying to get the spots out of my eyes. "Well, I'll try to sync this remote to the controls for the microphone. That way, we will be able to mess with the sounds," I answered.

"So what do you need us for?" Ethyl questioned.

 _I don't_. I thought in my head. "To keep a lookout. I doubt they'll leave the equipment unguarded."

"Guards?" Ethyl sounded scared. "Don't worry, we won't get caught," Lock assured.

"But what if we do?" Ethyl insisted.

I rolled my eyes. I was too careful to get caught.

Even if they did catch us, I didn't think they would so much as slap us on the wrists. After all, this was District 3, peacekeepers were more easygoing here due to the fact we have no rebellious feelings towards the Capitol whatsoever.

As we neared the reaping square, the three of us quieted down and creeped alongside a building. The building bordered the district square, so we had a good view of the vicinity. Some streetlights along the outskirts dimly lit the clearing. It was bright enough for us to see, but dark enough not to be spotted.

A couple of peacekeepers were keeping watch. They were scattered around the area, so it would be difficult not to be seen.

"We need to distract them," Lock whispered. I nodded. But how would we do it?

An idea suddenly flew into my head: we need to turn the lights off.

"Make sure the peacekeepers don't notice anything," I ordered. "Notice what?" Ethyl asked. I didn't answer. Instead I glanced all over to make sure the coast was clear. It didn't appear any of the guards were paying special attention in our direction, so I slid over to the nearest lamppost.

At the base of the lamppost was a cover that required a key to open. Underneath would be the major wires to light it. I snapped off the locks of my brother's toolbox and winced at the loud noise it made. I nervously glanced up, praying I wouldn't be spotted.

My heart beat fast for moments that felt like minutes. Eventually I realized no one had taken notice.

I looked over my shoulder back to Lock and Ethyl. They were watching me intently, which meant there was no immediate danger.

I gave a sigh of relief and turned back to my work. I reached inside the toolbox and took hold of a screwdriver and a small piece of metal. In no time at all, I picked the lock and pulled the cover off. I began examining the wires inside.

I needed to identify the main power wire that connected the lamp to the energy source. I stuck my finger in and started pushing smaller wires out of the way.

Found it! While keeping one hand on the main power wire, I used the other and grabbed the electrical bug.

The code was contained inside a syringe. I injected the bug into the wire and the lamppost instantly turned off. A few minutes later all the other streetlights turned off, too.

Some grumblings sounded from the exhausted peacekeepers in the darkness. My eyes quickly adjusted and I saw Lock and Ethyl come over. "Nice work," they praised.

Under the cover of darkness, getting to the stage would be easy.

The three of us moved furtively over to the stage. After going up the steps, I crouched down and unplugged the cords from the microphone and replaced it with my remote. The remote was being synced to the microphone's controls.

The remote lit up and a dim green light spread around us.

"Turn it off," Ethyl demanded. "Just a second," I replied. I changed the settings so that the remote would override any normal controls sent to the microphone.

"Alright, I'm done," I said shutting off the remote.

"Good, let's go." We cautiously snuck out of the square without anyone noticing us.

As soon as we left the square, Ethyl dashed away down the street. Lock and I quickly followed.

Once we were a safe distance away, we began to take inventory of what we had accomplished.

"What did you do with that remote?" Lock asked. I pulled our trophy out and showed them. "See? We have complete access to the microphone on stage. Our commands will override anything they do to fix it tomorrow," I said proudly.

"Cool, can I see?" Ethyl asked.

I handed it to her. She looked it over in her hand with curiosity. "Neat," she said giving it back.

Lock let out a long yawn. "I think it's time to go back home," she said.

We all agreed and said goodbye to each other.

Soon Lock and I slipped in the front door and down the stairs. "That was fun," Lock smiled to me.

I silently agreed nodding my head.

Lock plopped herself into bed. "Are you coming?" she asked.

"In a minute," I said walking back up the basement stairs. I sneaked down the hall to Astatine's room again. Quietly, I placed the electrical virus back on his desk and toolbox next to the desk.

I made my way back down the basement stairs and collapsed on my bed.

"Good night, sis," Lock whispered. "Good night," I whispered back.

When I woke up a few hours later, bright light was shining through the window. The sun lit up the basement with a soothing yellow light.

I yawned and rested back into my bed. I turned my head over to Lock's side of the room and noticed she was already gone.

I heard the clanking of plates and silverware upstairs. Suddenly hungry, I rolled out of bed.

The cement floor felt cold to my feet, and I hurried to put on some socks.

The smell of breakfast drifted through the air as I climbed the stairs towards the kitchen.

My siblings were already eating breakfast. "Hey, I saved you some eggs," Lock said pointing at my spot.

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting next to her. "Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked stuffing my mouth with eggs.

"They already left," Copper mumbled bitterly. Copper was my older sister, 15 years old. She was always in a bad mood.

"They were needed at work," Astatine put more nicely. "Oh," I muttered. I was looking forward to seeing my parents again. They both had special jobs in the Hunger Games. They weren't exactly Gamemakers, but they created things to make the games entertaining. My father designed the basic structure for the arena every year. My mom was a chemical engineer, which means she made poisons to kill tributes.

Two years ago, Mom created a wasp to attack tributes. Well, more accurately, she made the _poison_ in the stinger. The unlucky tributes died horribly painful deaths. I never liked Mom much after she did that.

My father was nice though. He just built the outside structure of the arenas. He was very nice, but I hardly ever saw him. Both my parents were away at work for weeks at a time. So my siblings and I become kind of like our own family.

"Are Dad and Mom coming back later today?" Lock asked. Astatine nodded his head. "They'll be back to help you girls get ready for the reaping."

Hope fluttered back into me. It had been so long since I had seen them. I quickly finished my breakfast and ran downstairs to get ready. I sat down in front of a mirror and began bushing through my hair and putting some makeup on.

I saw Lock stride over in the corner of the mirror. "What are you doing? The reaping isn't for a couple of hours," she looked puzzled. "I want to look nice when Mom and Dad come home." Lock smiled and came behind me and helped me comb through my long, auburn hair. "You look beautiful," she assured.

"Thanks."

"You do," she said seriously. I guess I didn't look happy. "You think one of us will get reaped?"

Lock thought for a moment. "Maybe, but probably not," she said. "Besides, we have more important things to worry about than the reaping."

"Like what?"

"Like how beautiful you're going to look when Mom and Dad get here."

An hour or so later there was a knock on the door. Astatine headed over to answer, but I dashed in front of him and swung open the door. "Dad! Mom!" I shouted hugging my father. "Hey, I missed you. How have you been?" he asked, holding me.

My siblings gathered around outside to greet our parents. My mom smiled at Copper. "Want me to help you with your hair, dear?" Copper just glared at her and said nothing.

Just then, the reaping whistle sounded. "It's great to see you, Mom," Astatine said giving her a hug. Only Astatine still loved both our parents. I really liked being with Dad, Lock didn't care if they were home or not, and Copper hated them both.

"I think we should start heading over," My father said releasing our hug.

As we walked to the reaping square, I tapped my pocket to make sure the remote was still in there. I hadn't given much thought yet to what I was going to do with it. I figured I probably would just make it up as I go.

Dad interrupted my thoughts. "You look beautiful, Merry," he complimented.

"Thank you," I said back.

The rest of the way, we walked in relative silence. Ethyl and her family joined us halfway there.

"Let's meet back here after the reaping," Astatine suggested upon reaching the district square. We all split up to the separate lines for the various age groups.

Ethyl and Lock held hands as they went to the check in table. I walked beside them, feeling kind of left out.

Realizing this, Lock instantly snatched my hand and gave me a comforting smile. After signing in, the three of us were filed in with the other 13 year old girls.

While we were waiting for everyone to get signed in, I took out the remote and checked to make sure it was still synced with the microphone.

"Could I do it?" Ethyl whispered to me. Why did she have to ask that? I couldn't say no, that would be rude and she's my friend after all. Reluctantly, I handed Ethyl the remote.

Ethyl and Lock began discussing what they were going to do with it as we waited for the ceremony to start.

They quieted down when District 3's escort strolled onto the stage. A hush fell upon the crowd as she made her way to mic.

"Welcome," she said. But the microphone didn't pick up her voice. She tried again. "Welcome," the mic still didn't work. The escort turned and whispered to the side of the stage and a man hastily walked over to fix it.

The man ran back off the stage a few seconds later. "Welcome!" the escort's voice blasted loudly. A loud ringing come from the mic and the man ran back. Lock and Ethyl could hardly contain their laughter. I just gave an amused smile.

"W-welcome," the escort spoke hesitantly. The sound was normal this time; I guess Lock and Ethyl had their fun.

"W-well, welcome everyone to the 105th Annual Hunger Games," she sounded relieved.

"I'm excited to see who will represent this fine district in this year's games," I was shocked that she sounded sincere.

"Ladies first," she said. She slowly padded over to the girls' glass bowl and pinched a card from the pile. She strolled back over to the mic and opened the card.

"Merry Vulgaris."

No. That didn't just happen. Lock turned to me, sadness in her eyes. Everything felt like it had frozen. The air was quiet, no one moved, not a sound.

Eventually, reality sunk in. It was me. Out of everyone in District 3 I was chosen.

In a daze, I stumbled out of the crowd and towards the stage. Peacekeepers walked in front and behind me. The daze, the dizziness, it didn't go away until I reached the steps to the stage.

The daze vanished. And a feeling of dread took its place. I knew I wasn't coming back down those stairs. Only victors walk down the stage. I wasn't coming back.

I felt like crying, or screaming, as I climbed the stairs, but instead I tried to not look afraid. I _could_ return back to my family alive. It is possible.

The district escort gently led me to where I was supposed to stand. I looked out to the crowd, my family, my life, my home.

"And now we will select our male tribute for District 3."

 **Marquis Dao**

A loud knock on my room abruptly snapped me out of sleep. White light brightly from the computer screen shined in my eyes, causing me to squint. "Are you awake, Marquis?" my dad called. "Yeah," I responded, clutching my throbbing head.

"Ok, I'll heat up some breakfast," I groaned as he walked away. I had been up all night working on some new software. I guess I had fallen asleep.

The codes glared at me through my computer screen. I deleted some random letters that I must have hit when I nodded off and resumed typing.

"Are you coming?" Dad called. "Just a minute," I hollered back. I was just about finished completing the code for the software.

And…done. I swiftly shut the laptop and gave a sigh of relief. I don't know how many hours I had spent working on that. I opened my bedroom door and walked to kitchen where my dad was already eating.

"Finish?" he asked, handing me a plate. "Yup, we can start selling the program now," I said sitting.

My dad and I had a small software company. We pretty much made programs and upgraded electronics. It wasn't much, but it paid the bills.

"Good, that's great!" Dad congratulated. My father's smile quickly changed into a concerned frown. "You look tired, were you up all night?" I nodded; I could barely keep my eyes open.

"I'll open the shop, meanwhile you get sleep," Dad ordered. I gave a sleepy smile. "Thanks."

Too tired to eat, I pushed out my chair and headed back for my room. Exhausted, I fell on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

"Marquis Dao," the district escort boomed. Everyone turned and glared, giving me a cold, deathly look.

Terror filled me. I panicked; I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, I was in the arena. On my pedestal, the cornucopia was in front of me. There was blood everywhere and people screaming.

I just stood there in horror watching the scene unfold. A career spotted me and sprinted in my direction. I tried to run, but something tripped me.

I scrambled backwards as the career approached me. He took his hatchet and swung it at my head.

I wake up gasping, just moments from the hatchet killing me. I sat up in my bed panting, terror still pulsing through me. I glanced around the room and lay back, trying to calm myself.

I remembered that today was the reaping. I had totally forgotten.

I looked over at the clock to see what time it was. 11:51.

The reaping was in an hour.

The reaping…

What if I was picked?

My father had told me only children worry about getting chosen for the Hunger Games. He said any given child has such a small chance of going to the games that it's hardly worth worrying about. Dad encouraged me to find the statistics on my probability of being reaped. Even though I had taken tesserae when I was 12, my chances were still something like 1 in 20,000.

That had mostly put me at ease, but the fear never really goes away.

I crawled out of bed to get dressed for the reaping. Being fourteen, my name was going into the pot eight times. It would have been four, but I had to take tesserae the year my mom died. My dad couldn't hold a job so I began the software company we own today. By the time I was thirteen, Dad had gotten better.

I closed the closet door and headed out to Dad's and my shop. The shop was a short walk away, bringing me closer the center of the district; and the reaping square. A cold shiver went down my spine just thinking about it. Even if I wasn't picked, two others would be.

The bell rang as I entered the shop. My dad was taking care of a customer, so I sat down behind the counter to wait.

The customer and my dad were discussing about one of our computer products. Eventually they shook hands and came towards the counter. "Son, could you go get a GE-laptop from the back?" my dad asked.

"Sure," I said and headed to storage. I put my finger up to the scanner. The door unlocked and I carefully lowered the box off the shelf.

I carried it over back to them. My dad and the customer were chatting about the Hunger Games. Apparently the man had a daughter who was having her name go in for the first time. Once the man paid my dad, I quickly handed over the laptop.

He said thank you and left the store. "Did you sleep, alright?" my father asked. "Yeah, I did."

"Good," a few moments of silence followed. "The reaping is in a couple minutes," he said checking his watch. "Want to help me close up?"

"Sure," I went over to cash register and took count of the money inside. Dad walked to the front door and locked it. As soon as I finished counting, he turned off the lights. "Ready?" Dad asked as I padded to him.

The reaping whistle interrupted my answer. Dad pulled me close and gave me a hug.

We walked the remaining distance to the reaping in silence. Still, just he being there eased my nagging anxiety.

"I'll see you after the reaping," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, Dad," I tried to smile. He gave me one last look before leaving for the adults' section of the square.

I watched him go before stepping in line.

"Next, please," a woman said holding out her hand. I let her take mine. She pricked my finger and scanned my blood sample. The woman nodded for me to go and I followed the other boys my age into the crowd.

There were some technical difficulties at the beginning, but the repair man hurriedly fixed it.

A girl named Merry Vulgaris was selected. "And now we will select our male tribute for District 3," the escort said and delicately strolled to the boys' reaping bowl. She dunked her hand in and pulled out a card.

The air became very still as everyone waited to see who was reaped. The escort unraveled the name card. "Marquis Dao," she called.


	6. District 4 Reaping

**District 4**

 **Genevieve Aquos**

A gentle breeze blew through my hair as I lied on the shore, letting the waves wash over my legs.

Some children were splashing about further down the beach. They were laughing and having fun; even though it was reaping day. That's how it was in District 4, not every year, but mostly we had careers that volunteered for the games.

Those kids had nothing to worry about.

"Nice day, isn't it?" My friend Pearl greeted sitting next to me. "I suppose." The shade of the clouds plus the light breeze made it a little chilly.

Trout and Coral, my other best friends, came walking towards us. The two of them were brothers; Coral being a year younger than the rest of us.

"Why aren't you girls in the water?" Trout asked. "It's too cold for swimming," I replied.

"We'll see," he gave a big grin and pulled me up by my arm. Before I knew what was happening, he threw me into the shallow water.

"Ah!" I screamed. The water was freezing.

Angrily, I pulled him down with me. He gave a startled yelp as fell into the ocean, causing more water to splash against my face.

Laughing, he dunked me under the water. My legs flailed as I tried to retrieve my sense of direction below the surface. Once spotting the sand, I quickly kicked off against it and surfaced.

Trout had pushed us farther away from shore, so that both of us were treading water. I glared over at him, and he just gave a blank look back. A smile creeped its way onto my lips, we both broke out laughing as Pearl and Coral swam out to us.

Playfully, I splashed him and swam away as fast as I could. He swam after me, diving under the water. I ducked below the surface to join him.

The coolness of the water surrounded me. Closing my eyes, I relaxed, releasing the tension from my body.

It was so quiet. I heard the distant sound of waves crashing against the surface. All my problems that had kept me up all night seemed to vanish.

I heard something coming towards me, and when I opened eyes, I saw Trout effortlessly drifting to me. I pushed through the water in his direction to meet him halfway.

As we neared each other, Trout waved at me. I waved back and dove further down towards the sand bottom. I kicked my feet up and down to propel myself forward, gliding smoothly over the sand.

I watched as the sand and pebbles swayed underneath me as I swam by.

I suddenly realized I needed air. Instead of bursting to the surface, I allowed myself to float up, feeling my weightless body push its way up to the surface.

My head crashed above the waves as I gulped down fresh air. I glanced around to find none of my friends where in sight.

I gasped as something brushed against my feet. "Boo!" Pearl yelled, jumping out of the water in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed.

Pearl burst into laughter. "You'd better be more observant if you want to win the games this year," she said in between laughs.

"I saw you coming from a long way off," I lied. "Yeah, right. That's why you let out such a convincing scream," Pearl teased, beginning to swim around me.

"Well I doubt if anyone will-," a crack of thunder cut off my response. Dark, gray clouds had been pushed above us from the sea.

"We'd better get out of the water," Pearl advised. I agreed as we headed for the shore. Trout and Coral were waiting for us as we waded onto the beach. "Those rainclouds came out from nowhere," Coral commented.

The wind had picked up quite a bit, causing me to shiver. "Let's get inside," I said wrapping a towel around myself. My home was hardly more than a short walk down the beach. My family lived in the richer part of District 4 along the ocean, allowing me daily access to swim.

Trout, Coral, and Pearl raced away, kicking up sand as they ran. But I stayed behind.

I turned back to the ocean and admired the sight. The waves were crashing hard against the shore. Thunder rolled from clouds with threats of rain. A strong gust of wind blew through my still-wet skin, and a chill swept through me. A flash of lightning made me jump and the thunder cracked, as if trying to scare me away.

I wasn't afraid.

Another gust of wind nearly pushed me over. Waves were splashing further and further up the beach. The clouds above grew darker.

The feeling was intoxicating. I just stood there, savoring the uneasy atmosphere.

I thrived in danger. I loved fear; especially that of others. After all, I was about to volunteer for the Hunger Games.

"Genevieve!" The sound of Pearl's voice knocked me out of my trance. She grabbed my shoulders and spun me around so fast my hair snapped into my face.

"What are you doing?" she cried, pulling me by my hand faster than I could run. The towel wrapped around me flew as I stumbled along trying not to trip. Pearl practically yanked me into the backdoor of my home and shoved the glass door shut.

"What the heck was that? What were you thinking?! A huge storm is coming!" My friend screamed at me.

I was in a daze, suddenly feeling extremely dizzy. Noticing this, Coral immediately led me over to the couch in front of the TV. As I lay there, the sofa felt like it was spinning faster than my mind could comprehend.

My forehead suddenly felt cold, and I opened my eyes that I hadn't even realized I had closed.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetie. Hush, just rest," it was my mother's voice. The spinning began to slow as my mother's face came into focus.

"I'm fine," I said sitting up. An icepack slipped off my head and onto the floor. "What happened?" my older sister, Kristine, asked. "Nothing, I'm just…a little nervous," I admitted.

To tell the truth, I was terrified of going into the games. But I loved the feeling of fear. I couldn't wait to get in the games.

"Don't be, you'll do great in the Hunger Games. I know you will," my mother smiled proudly and placed her hand on my cheek. That really comforted me and I gave her a hug.

My mom had won a Hunger Games of her own a while back. I was following in her footsteps, and my family and friends completely supported me; especially after the Academy picked me to be this year's volunteer.

More thunder boomed and I turned around to look out the window. Rain was pouring down the glass, making it hard to see outside.

I released my arms around my mother and leaned back into the couch. My eyes lazily wandered to the TV, which was playing the highlights of the 104th Hunger Games.

"You should go get ready now, dear. Your reaping is in two hours," Mother said lifting me up. "That goes for you kids, also. Since it's raining, you probably don't want to walk back home, so you're welcome to use our bathroom," she said to my friends. "Thanks," Trout replied gratefully. The brothers then headed down the hall.

"Here, I'll help you two do your hair," Kristine offered. "Thank you, sis," Kristine was twenty years old, three years above me. She had never wanted to go into the games, but we still had a close relationship.

Kristine led me and Pearl upstairs to her bedroom. "You girls do your makeup over there," she said nodding to the mirror. "I'll do your hair."

"Makeup?" Pearl replied in disbelief. "It's storming outside, it'll just get washed off."

My sister shook her head. "I have some water-proof makeup on the dresser. It should last long enough for the reaping." "Thank you," I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Now don't be shy you two, use as much as you want. You need to look nice," Kristine said brushing through my curly hair. Pearl and I looked at each other and giggled. I began apply to makeup around my nose, covering any blemishes.

I tried not to think about the reaping. I tried to distract myself. But, what if this is the last time I get to be with my sister? With my friends?

Kristine must have noticed that I was scared. "Don't be afraid. Mom won her games when she was your age. You can do it, too. I know you can," she said wrapping her arms around me. Pearl grabbed my hand and gave me an encouraging smile. I attempted to smile back, but couldn't.

"Just remember your training and keep your wits. If you do that, there's no chance you'll lose. And you know, if you don't want to do this-" "No! I want to!" I cut my sister off. She held me tighter and rested her head on mine. "And you will."

 **Kermit Wesson**

"Kermit, are you paying attention?" my father asked, looking up from his fishing line. "Uh, no. What'd you say?" I said without taking my eyes off the net I was tying. "I said," Dad began, slightly annoyed, "Make sure to keep watching your line as you make that net. If a fish bites you need to be ready."

"Okay," I took my focus from the net for a split second to check on the bobber.

Dad, my two brothers, Jim Bob and Salmon, and I were on a fishing trip. My three sisters, mom, and brother were back home making nets.

I really hated fishing. All you would do was wait and wait and wait and wait. I liked making nets better; it kept my hands busy. I never understood why Dad always insisted that I came along.

Dad was lying under the shade of tree downstream. My brothers were further down, arguing over a fishing spot by the look of it.

My eyes wandered up the river and into the trees and bushes. A soothing trickle of water ran in front of me a few yards away. I took one last look at the bobber before abandoning my fishing line. I headed through the sandy beach towards the water's edge. The water was clear enough that when I leaned over, I saw the rocks and pebbles that made up the bottom of the river. I could also see fish that dashed by down the river. I wondered where they were going.

Gently, I placed in two of my fingers to feel the warm water run past, before dunking my whole hand under. The water was warm and comforting. The reaping was today, and I had been dreading it for weeks now. I had run my concerns past my older brother, Salmon. He was my only sibling that still had to attend the reaping other than myself. Salmon told me not to worry.

"Hey, Kermit. Come over here," my dad called.

I stood up and looked over my shoulder in his direction. He wasn't lying in the shade anymore, but was now standing upright and pulling on his fishing line.

"I got a fish on the line. Do you want to reel it in?" Dad offered as I approached him.

"Yeah, sure."

Father handed me the fishing rod, and right away I could feel the fish tugging on the other end. I began turning the handle, but it was difficult because there was constant force coming from the fish. The line whizzed and cranked as I reeled it in.

The fish floundered and splashed once it was forced above the surface.

"Okay you're doing great, just keep reeling it in," my dad told me.

The fish struggled about in the air as I finished reeling it in and Dad scooped it in the net.

Dad took the hook out of the fish's mouth and dropped it into a water bucket beside us.

"Alright, are you hungry for some lunch?" Dad suggested after securing our catch.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, your brothers have the food packed over by them."

He quickly led me downstream to our make-shift supply station.

"Here," my brother Jim Bob said handing me a tuna sandwich.

"Thanks."

Salmon put his hand over his eyebrow and looked up at the sky. "Dad isn't it about time for the reaping?" he asked. My father did the same as my brother and checked the time. "Yes, I suppose. Why don't we call it a day and meet the rest of family in the square?"

"Okay. Come on, let's pack up," Jim Bob ordered. I held the sandwich in one hand and used the other to start putting away the fishing gear. I stuffed the remaining part of the sandwich in my mouth and began sorting the fishing lines and hooks. Jim Bob and Salmon were carrying the fish tank back to the truck. I locked shut the tackle box and grabbed the fishing poles lying in a pile. I wrapped my arms around the poles and tramped through the grass to our truck where my father and brothers were loading up our supplies. I dumped the stuff into the back. Jim Bob surveyed the area to make sure we hadn't left anything. "Alright, we can go," he approved. We all jumped inside and slammed the doors shut.

Dad turned the ignition. The engine purred, and we started driving through the grass towards a dirt road.

Since the road was hardly used and very rural, we were jostled about. I had a hard time not elbowing Salmon in the side. The road smoothed out and became cement as we turned onto the main road connecting rural District 4 to the center. My family and I lived in the outskirts of District 4, so we used this road frequently.

As we came closer, it showed signs of rain in the dark, gray sky.

Rain began pouring on the roof of the truck as we pulled into a street close to the reaping square. Dad parked the car, and they all got out. I stayed in for a moment longer, savoring the condition of being dry, before hopping into the thunderstorm. My feet splashed through puddles as I walked to the square behind my brothers.

Once the reaping tables were in sight, my mom, three sisters, and brother ran over to the four of us. "It's raining! I can't believe we have to wait out in this," my mother complained. "There's a dry patch over there under that building," my father said pointing across the yard. After hastily saying goodbye, my family hurried away to stay dry, leaving just me and Salmon.

"Come on, Kermit," Salmon mumbled through the downpour. Out of all my siblings, Salmon and I were youngest at 17 and 15 years old; me being the younger.

The lines to the check-in tables stemmed from under large tents to keep the papers dry. The rain drenched me and everyone else waiting in line. My shirt became soaked and clung against my body.

"Next, please," the lady said. I hurried under the tent to get away from the rain. A strong gust of wind blew against the tent, sending away a few drops of water from my brown hair, while causing me to shiver. Water slid down my hair and hand unto the paper as she scanned my blood sample.

"Okay, you're good," she said. I sighed and unenthusiastically left the shelter of the tent. As I stepped through some shallow puddles, I squinted my eyes in an attempt to see through the constant rain being blown into my eyes. I stood beside some people I didn't know as the remaining kids were filed into the crowd.

Our district escort hurried across the stage to the microphone, holding an umbrella above her head. "Welcome everyone to the 105th Hunger Games!" The crowd applauded, but most of it was muffled out by the rain.

Thunder boomed as she continued. "I apologize for the rain, and the Capitol thanks you for your cooperation and patience. But alas, the games must go on!"

"Now we will select our female tribute for this lovely district." The escort quickly tiptoed over to the girls' reaping jar. "I volunteer," a girl shouted as soon as the escort had grabbed a name card.

The girl ran through the aisle up onto the stage.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Genevieve Aquos," she spoke clearly into the microphone. "Well Genevieve, we are very glad to have you this year. Now let's choose the male tribute for District 4," slightly slower, the escort walked to the boys' reaping bowl.

She unraveled the card and leaned into the mic, "Kermit Wesson."

I stiffened; my mind froze. What? Was that my name? That wasn't possible, right? Someone else was always chosen for the games, not me.

"Kermit Wesson?" she said again.

I tripped over some people's shoes as I made my way out of the crowd. Peacekeepers immediately surrounded me as I walked towards the stage.

I had to summon all my strength to go up the stairs. My mind was racing, I couldn't think straight.

The escort gently led me to where I was supposed to stand. "And may I present the District 4 tributes of the 105th Annual Hunger Games." She stepped back to allow me and the girl to shake hands. The girl smiled and held out her hand. Water ran down my face and neck as I reached out and shook her hand.

 **Genevieve's Goodbye**

I was standing next to window inside the Justice Building. The room was white and had tile flooring. I watched as raindrops pounded against the glass. A feeling of excitement had been running through me ever since I had volunteered.

I heard the doorknob turn and I swung my head around to see my family walk in. I ran over to them and wrapped my arms around my mom.

"I'm proud of you, baby. I'm so very proud of you," my mother said hugging me.

Mom kept her arms around me, not letting go, not that I minded. When she finally released me, Dad instantly hugged me. "You can do this, I know you can. We all believe in you," he encouraged.

"We'll be watching you. I know you'll be an amazing tribute this year!" my mother praised.

I stepped back and took in a deep breath. I looked over at Kristine who was smiling brightly.

"Here, I brought this for you," she said coming closer and pulled out a necklace with a pearl on it. "This is my favorite necklace, and I'm letting you borrow it, because I know you'll come back to return it to me," she said slipping it around my neck. She placed a kiss on my forehead and gave me a loving hug.

"You are so beautiful, sweetie. I love you," Mom said placing her hand on my cheek.

"Time's up," a peacekeeper ordered. Mom gave me one last hug before being forced out of the room with the rest of my family.

The door clicked shut and I was alone again. Silence followed, allowing me to think about every word my family had said to me before leaving. That's when I realized I never said I loved them back.

The door slowly opened again, and Coral peeked his head around the door. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," I giggled back. Coral stumbled forward as he was shoved from behind. The door flew open and Pearl rushed in. "Genevieve, I can't believe you did it. You're actually going into the games," she squealed, hugging me.

"Yeah I know," I said getting a little tired of the amount of hugs I was receiving.

"You'll stay safe out there, won't you?" Trout asked.

"Yes, I will, I promise."

"We'll be watching you. I know you can do this, but just be careful. I don't know what I'd do if something happened," Pearl admitted, her face saddening.

"Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I've been trained my whole life for these games," I assured. Pearl gave a weak smile. All my friends look really worried. I could tell all of them were worried I wasn't coming back.

"Genevieve," Coral said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Yes?"

"You can win, I know you can. That's why the Academy chose you. Because you _will_ be this year's victor."

I opened my mouth to tell him how much that meant, but the same peacekeeper barged in. "You need to leave now," he told my friends.

"You got this." "We love you." "We'll see you in a few weeks." My friends said as they were pushed out the door.

This time the door was slammed shut.

 **Kermit's Goodbye**

I was standing in front of a window, my hands in a fist, resting on the windowsill. I gripped my hands tight to keep my stress from suffocating myself. My heartbeat was pounding, I felt like I was already dying. Maybe I was.

A wave of fear overwhelmed me, causing me to collapse into a chair at a table in the middle of the room. This is was it. I was really going to the Capitol, the games, the arena. My chances of surviving the Hunger Games were slim to none.

"You have three minutes," a peacekeeper abruptly informed as my parents and six siblings rushed in.

"Kermit," my mother cried. She held on to me tightly, tears streaming down her face. A few of my sisters were crying, too, but mostly everyone looked concerned and worried. "J-j-just stay away from all the other tributes. Right away just turn and run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Please just…" Mother cut herself off as she heavily sobbed on my shoulder.

I looked over at Salmon. Even though he was two years older than I was, we were very close. His lip was quivering and quickly sucked in a breath to keep himself from crying.

"Hey, you can do this. Y-you're a good runner. You can run for miles and miles without getting tired. If you separate yourself from the other tributes, you should be safe," he said trying not to cry. I had never seen my family like this. It made me sick.

"He's right, you can win. Lots of non-career tributes have won the Hunger Games. Don't give up on yourself," I could barely see my dad through my mom's hair as she was still holding onto me.

"But I don't have any training! I have no idea how to survive the Hunger Games!" I protested.

"They'll train you," Jim Bob insisted. His face looked cold and emotionless, but his eyes showed deep pain.

"How?" I demanded.

"Before each Hunger Games, the tributes are taken to a training center. You'll be able to learn to use a weapon properly. They'll show you how to survive in the wild. Pay attention to what they teach you; you're going to need it."

I nodded my head that I understood.

"Good," Salmon choked.

"Time's up," the peacekeeper ordered, sliding open the door.

"We'll be watching you, little brother," one of my sisters said as my family exited the room.

The door swung shut, allowing my brother's last words of advice to echo inside my head.

"You're going to need it."


	7. Districts 1, 2, and 3 Goodbyes

**(A/N: Yeah, I know it's late but these are the goodbyes for Districts 1, 2, and 3. From now on the goodbyes for each district will be in the same chapter as the introduction. I want to apologize for the long wait between the District 3 and District 4 chapters. And I would like to thank everyone who submitted a tribute for the games so far. Your characters are amazing and so much better than anything I could've thought up. I hope I was accurate in describing them. Thank you for your patience and constant support/criticism.)**

 **District 1 Goodbyes**

 **Jewel Mende**

The door blew open and slammed against the wall. "Jewel!" my mother cried, bursting through the door.

"Jewel what have you done?" My mother shouted.

"I-I was selected to volunteer this year. They said I have a good chance of winning," I defended.

"But it's a _chance_. You're so young; only 14 years old. How could you do this?" Mother was practically screaming at me, tears causing her makeup to run.

"I can do this. I'll win," my heart was breaking to see my mom like this. I couldn't even bear to look at my father and sister.

"Baby," Mom grabbed me around my shoulders and held me close to her, tears falling onto my shirt.

"You should've asked us first, Jewel," Dad yelled.

"You would have said no."

"Damn right, we would have! Jewel you can't go."

"It's too late, I'm going to the Capitol, and I'm going to win. I promise."

Mom let her arms fall as she let go of her hug. "Please do. Please come back home," she begged.

"I'm afraid visiting time is over," a peacekeeper said opening the door.

My mother was leaning against my dad as they left. I turned my head and met Glass's eyes. She hadn't said a word, but I could tell how she was feeling just by her eyes. Even though we bickered and fought and I thought I hated her just this morning, her eyes showed hurt, worry and sadness.

Without saying a word, she left the room and shut the door.

 **District 1**

 **Bronze Tey**

I had pulled up a chair next to the window in the Justice Building. I wondered if either of my parents would show up; I hoped they wouldn't.

I heard a soft click and watched the door slowly open to let my mother in.

I was shocked she actually came. I felt angry and hopeful at the same time as she walked over to me.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"He's still at work."

"Does he know that I volunteered?"

"Yes."

My dad wouldn't even give me a minute of his time. Figures.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, trying my best not to sneer.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Why?"

She didn't answer.

"Why? Ever since Julian was killed, you and Dad have shunned me. Neither of you have shown the least bit of concern for me, you've hardly said a word that didn't hold a tone of disappointment. Dad doesn't care enough to come say goodbye, and you don't even like me!" I shouted the last part as my anger heated.

Mom was quiet for a few moments. Finally she spoke, "I love you too."

"What?" her statement took me completely by surprise.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry for treating you like that. I just couldn't handle Julian's death and I know that's not an excuse but I'm sorry. I really am. And I love you. And I want you to survive these games. I know you probably won't visit me ever again but I can't watch you die too." Tears were forming in her eyes and I could tell she meant what she said.

"It's okay, I miss him too. I forgive you," I spoke softly and walked over to her.

No sooner had I hugged her when a peacekeeper demanded that she leave. We were torn away from each other as the peacekeeper forced her out the door.

 **District 2**

 **Garnet Poppy**

No one came to visit me, not that I thought anyone would. But still, not a single person from the Academy came to wish me good luck.

Not one.

I sighed and rested back into the chair to wait until a peacekeeper came to take me to the train.

All of a sudden, anger burst inside me and I slammed my fist against the table. I was sick and tired of being alone. That hollow feeling of loneliness had always been present in my life, nagging and pulling at me as far back as I could remember.

Hopefully that would change soon. Even if I died in the arena, the whole world would have their focus on me. And if I survived, I'd be a celebrity. I'd never have to be alone again.

 **District 2**

 **Richard Osmond**

Why wasn't there a volunteer this year for the games? Fear pounded inside my chest in rhythm with my heart. There's always a volunteer from District 2.

I had a second feeling though, deep down it was growing in my stomach and flowing to the rest of my body; excitement.

Was I actually excited to go to the arena? To kill God-knows how many kids? To risk never seeing Pam again?

The door opened as Pam pushed her way through. "Pam!" I yelled running over to her.

I wrapped my arms around her tight and tears started falling down my cheeks and onto her shoulder.

"Richard," Pam stammered griping me around the neck.

"I'm sorry, baby," I cried looking into her tear-filled eyes. She leaned forward and we shared one last kiss. More tears ran down my nose at the thought of never seeing her again.

"Darling," Pam started, grabbing my hands, "just try to win. I can't lose you, please come back home."

"I will, I promise."

"Why wasn't there a volunteer? You shouldn't have been reaped," she said, more tears falling from her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'll come home again. It'll be like this never happened, okay? I'll come home and you and I can share the rest of our lives together. I'll come home," I sniffed.

She nodded her head.

"But Pam, if I don't come back, please find someone else. Our souls will always love each other, but I want you to find a good husband. I just want you to be happy."

Pam pulled me closer to her and whispered, "Only you make me happy."

"It's time to leave," a peacekeeper said gently. I looked up and I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I love you," I said turning back to my girl and giving her a quick kiss. "I love you too, Richard," She quivered as she was pushed out in her wheelchair.

 **District 3**

 **Merry Vulgaris**

I leaned up against a wall to think. Now that I had been reaped, I was without a doubt going in the games. But the real question was how would I come back out? Sure, I may be young and small, but strength doesn't always win the Hunger Games. I wasn't afraid either. If anything, I was overconfident like a career. But unlike careers, I would have to fight with my head.

The door creaked open and Lock and Astatine were the first to dive into the room, closely followed by Copper.

"Merry, what - how-…?" Lock stuttered in shock.

"Did you get my necklace?" I interrupted.

Lock nodded her head and held out an emblem of a plasma globe. I snatched the necklace out of her hand to place it around my neck. "Thanks," I said.

"Merry you're going into the Hunger Games! Y-you could die," Lock whispered, as if speaking any louder would make it come true.

"I'll be fine," I told my twin sister.

"You'll be fine?! How can you say that?" she shouted back in disbelief.

"I'm smarter than the other tributes, it'll be a breeze to turn them against each other," I assured.

"They're already against each other, Merry."

"All I need to do is stay one step ahead of the other tributes. I'm smart, that'll be easy."

"Merry," Astatine spoke from the back of the room, "you're right. You can win this. If there was ever a capable tribute from District 3, it's you."

Copper didn't say anything; she just stood there and stared at me. I looked straight back into her light brown eyes. She looked away when mom and dad slowly slid through the door.

Father made his way into a corner. My mother on the other hand, came rushing towards me. She gave me a big hug, placing one hand in my fluffy hair. I instantly shoved her off.

"I hope you're happy, Mom. Now you can watch me die just like those tributes you killed," I said looking at her with contempt.

"Oh baby, this is all my fault. I wasn't doing my job good enough and this is my punishment," Mother cried.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Mom. You do your job _extremely_ well. Maybe one of your mutts might kill me in a couple of weeks. I'm sure the Capitol will be very proud of you," I spoke, my voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Alright, time to go," the peacekeeper ordered. My family filed out one by one until only my dad remained. Before stepping out of room, he turned and gave me a nod. He was wishing me good luck.

I nodded back, and the door creaked shut.

 **District 3**

 **Marquis Dao**

Terrified would have been an understatement. Every tick of the clock felt like another nail being hammered in my coffin.

I wasn't going to survive this. I rarely see anything to do with nature, let alone acquire survival skills. And I doubted my fighting would be any better. I'd watched enough hunger games to know kids like me didn't make it.

I took in a deep breath and rested my forehead against the glass window.

I turned around as my dad entered the room.

"Hey, son," Dad said solemnly.

"Hey," I replied in the same tone.

He walked over to me and took my hand between his. "I'm so sorry," he murmured just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's okay," I whispered back.

Dad kept his focus on my hand as he rubbed it comfortingly.

"You need to learn survival skills," he suddenly spoke up.

"I know, they teach things like that before the games, don't they?" I asked.

"Yes, in the training center there will be stations to learn how to survive in the wild. Don't mess around; you need that stuff if you want to win these games."

Any comfort from my dad was sucked out of me when he said that. "Tributes like me don't win the Hunger Games, Dad."

Dad was silent for a few moments.

"Son, do you remember the 74th Hunger Games?"

"That was thirty years ago. What about it?"

"You studied mines in school didn't you? Your teacher said you received the best score in that class than anyone else in years. You can ally with the careers and use the mines under the pedestals as your weapon."

I shook my head. "It's one thing to study about mines, but actually using them is completely different," I protested.

"It doesn't have to be. Don't you remember when the mines blew up all the careers' food? And you said how dumb that mistake was? That error cost the tribute his life, but you know how to work mines properly. I was actually planning on enrolling you for an advanced explosive class at your school," My father smiled.

"You can get through this. If you have survival skills and set up the mines correctly, you should be okay," Dad tried to keep his smile, but his face crumbled when he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do it. I'll try my best," a lump in my throat caused me to choke out my reply.

Dad was then escorted out of the room by a peacekeeper.


	8. District 5 Reaping

**District 5**

 **Pax Aramid**

I opened my eyelids halfway. My dark brown hair covered my brown eyes so I brushed it away. I lazily rolled my head forward to realize I had been sleeping on the couch. Curtains covered the window behind me, denying light access to the room except for the artificial ones radiating from the TV.

Chatter of today's news rang in my freshly woken mind. Annoyed, I quickly turned it off with the remote, allowing darkness to consume the remaining portion of the room.

I tossed the remote on the floor and laid back into the couch. The fabric felt rough against my exposed skin. I leaned over the side and tugged on the curtain to look out.

There wasn't much of a view. Small, run-down homes stretched in all directions. Power plants stood out from among the homes like trees in a forest. My window and the sky were both dirty and polluted from the smoke coming from the factories lined across the horizon.

I pushed off the couch and walked to the kitchen, which was connected to the living room. I pulled open the refrigerator and took out the milk to pour myself a glass.

I looked back out the same window while drinking my morning milk. I took a deep breath in and sighed, letting my mind relax.

There was a delivery that had to be shipped today, and I wanted to get it done before the reaping. I gulped down the remaining milk, placed the glass on the counter, and headed out the door.

I stood outside in the warm summer morning as I locked the door to my apartment. My shoes tapped against the wooden steps as I descended down to the parking lot.

For the first time since I moved, I noticed there were hardly any cars in the parking lot. Other than two rusty, broken, beaten, and dirty cars, my dirt bike was the only vehicle around. District 5 was one of the richest districts in Panem, but I lived in the poorer area. Most people who lived here worked factory jobs. I delivered letters and packages all over the district to businesses and people of high status. It actually paid less than what factory workers made, but it was worth it just to stay out of those wretched powerhouses.

I turned the ignition which started my bike's fast-paced heartbeat, signaling it was ready to go. I climbed over the seat, grabbed the handlebars, and pulled out into the street. I tucked my shirt down a little to conceal the package underneath. Legally, I shipped letters and payments to the nearby factories. But that job didn't quite pay the bills. So sometimes I passed on drugs or contraband to dealers to cover my remaining expenses.

As I drove further into the impoverished neighborhood, I spotted a man standing on a street corner.

"Hey," I said stopping next to him.

"Do I know you?"

"I think you do," I pulled up my shirt a little to reveal the drugs.

The man looked away to scan the area for peacekeepers. When he turned back towards me, I stretched my arm out with the drugs in my hand. He snatched it and replaced the drugs with two hundred dollars. I gave him a nod of appreciation and stuffed the money in my pocket. The man stepped back onto the curb and acted like nothing had happened.

I kicked my feet up and made a U-turn back the way I had come. Even though not many people in this part of District 5 could afford a car, the street was still cracked and damaged from lack of repairs.

I soon realized that the road represented the houses perfectly. Since the factories were closed today, some people were emerging from their homes for a breath of fresh air. A few stared grimly at my bike as I drove past. There were also peacekeepers patrolling on the sidewalks, each eyeing me closely.

Slowly, I began to leave the impoverished area behind as more suitable homes lined the streets. Eventually, I had left the poor area completely.

Rows of nice houses came into view. The lawns were green and the sky was far less polluted, giving it a happier feel than before. I was about to turn down one of the side streets when a peacekeeper jumped in the road in front of me. My tires screeched as I abruptly halted before him.

The peacekeeper stormed over to me. "License and registration," he shouted straight into my face.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked taking a step back.

"We received a tip that you were delivering drugs in the area."

"That's a load of bull," I retorted.

"License and registration," he demanded again.

I quickly did as he said and dug through my pocket. I gave him a crumpled up driving permit which he looked over.

"Pax Aramid," he read. "This isn't the first time you've been caught delivering drugs."

"I wasn't deliver-".

"Save it," he interrupted. The peacekeeper turned around slightly and glanced at my dirt bike over his shoulder. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked.

"Actually, I was going somewhere."

He turned his head briefly back towards me, "It'll only take a minute," he smiled sarcastically.

I sighed disgustedly while he searched my bike for any contraband. Once in a while he would stop and eye over my outfit. After the third time he did this, I was worried he was going to perform a pat down.

I let out a sigh of relief as he held out my driving license. As I went to take it, he grabbed my hand. I gasped as he pulled me in closer, "You're lucky you got such a low sentence after what you did. You were facing years in prison for distributing drugs, but the judge decided to let you off with community service instead."

"Yes, sir," I muttered.

"And don't let it happen again," he growled before releasing my hand.

"Whatever you say," I chimed as I hopped on my bike. I saluted him before driving off towards were I had been going. He didn't look amused.

As I drove away, I checked behind to make sure he wasn't following. The peacekeeper just stood there and stared after me until I couldn't see him anymore.

I shook my head. The peacekeepers were such a nuisance. And he was right; if I got caught again I'd be sent to rot in jail for God knows how long. I tried to send the thoughts out of my mind, but was unsuccessful until I turned into the driveway.

I checked to make sure my bike was stable before climbing the front stairs. I rang the doorbell and a few moments later my friend's father, who was in his late forties, opened the door.

"Hello Pax, I'll let Felix know you're here," he said inviting me in. I thanked him and strolled down the hall. The walls were painted with a creamy shade of vanilla and decorated with beautiful artwork. Like I said, District 5 was one of the richer districts; I just didn't get those luxuries. At least not anymore.

There was nice, black leather furniture in the living room. I lay down and kicked up my boots onto the glass table. A scented candle filled the room with the smell of pumpkin spice. Felix's father came into the room and sat in a smaller couch across from me. He leaned over and lifted his coffee from next to my feet. He gave a forced smile, rested back, and began reading a thick book he held in his hand.

"Hi Pax," Felix greeted entering the room. "Hey Felix," I said slapping his hand.

"Come on, let's go outside," he suggested. I agreed and Felix led us to the back porch. I pulled up a chair and placed my feet up on the table once again. Felix rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"How've you been?" he asked.

"I've been alright, except a peacekeeper pulled me over on the way here."

"What for?"

"He thought I was delivering drugs."

Felix fell silent for a moment. "Were you?"

"No, I finished the delivery before he stopped me."

My friend shook his head in disapproval. "I don't know why you do that, Pax. One of these days you're going to get caught and be sent to prison.

"I need the money."

"Then I'll give you the money. My dad's been promoted. He has an office job at the factory now, and I work plenty of hours-."

"I won't take your money."

Felix sighed and fell back into his chair. "Then why don't you move back in with your family? You wouldn't have to struggle financially anymore if you did."

"My family doesn't want me back," I said bitterly.

"Sure they do."

"Felix, they don't."

"Come on, that can't be true," he insisted.

"It is. They're still mad that I got fired from my factory job."

"Well, that was pretty stupid, Pax. Why would you smuggle in cigarettes? You know those aren't allowed in a factory."

"What can I say?" I shrugged. "My boss offered me a raise if I got them in."

Felix slapped his forehead in frustration. An awkward silence followed. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "So what's happening with you?" I asked, wanting to change the subject. I rested my head back and closed my eyes, letting my face soak in the sunlight.

"Well, it's getting to a really interesting part in this book I'm reading."

"What's happening?"

"Okay, so the main character is attempting to enter this castle because a neighboring king has hired him to assassinate the other king. And the king in the castle knows this, and is trying to bribe the assassin not to kill him. While he took the money, he still plans to kill not only this king, but the other one too. That way he will rule over both kingdoms. His plan isn't very good though, so I don't believe he'll be successful."

"You're such a bookworm," I teased. I opened one eye to make sure I hadn't hurt his feelings. Instead, he was smiling at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just good to see you again."

"We saw each other yesterday."

"I know," Felix said looking down at the table. "I'm worried about you, Pax."

"I'm fine, Felix. You don't need to worry about me; I can take care of myself."

 **Felix Sparks**

After that, Pax said she had to leave. She drove away on her dirt bike towards her apartment in the poor area. I was confused why she left so abruptly. Maybe she was mad at me for thinking she couldn't provide for herself.

Once Pax had driven out of sight, I closed the front door and headed through the house to the living room. I saw my father sweeping up some pieces of dirt left by Pax's boots.

"Did Pax leave already?" he asked, sitting back into the couch. I nodded and sat beside him.

"I'm worried back her," I said while reaching for a book. Father paused and took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. I mimicked him, taking in the rich scent of pumpkin spice.

"There's not much you can do for her. And I think that's because all she really needs is a friend," Father said.

I thought about his words for a while. I hoped that's all she needed. Regardless, I was eager to continue reading. My fingers flipped through the pages of the book until I reached the seventeenth chapter and continued reading.

About an hour later I set the book on the stand beside me. I glanced across the room at the clock. It was almost one p.m., the reaping would start soon. "I'll go get dressed for the reaping," I said to my father. I walked down the hallway, ascended the dark-wooden stairs to my bedroom, and closed the door. The room was painted light blue with white silhouettes of books, clouds, trees, and other soothing images.

I took off my regular clothes and opened the closet door to change into dress clothes. My brown eyes stared back at me through the mirror as I examined myself. I was wearing an old, blue dress shirt with khaki pants. I combed down a few strands of my curly brown hair that had been standing up. The reaping whistle startled me as it was loud enough to be heard clearly through the walls of my room.

I left my room and met Father at the bottom of the stairs. "Bye, Dad. I'll be back in an hour," I said giving him an awkward hug.

He hugged me back and told me not to worry. With that, I stepped into the hot summer morning. Father never attended the reaping after he turned nineteen years old; he could not bear to watch any more kids get picked to die.

The sun shined brightly in the blue sky. I suppose it would've been a beautiful day if today hadn't been the reaping. As I neared the district square, I looked around for Pax, but didn't see her.

"Next," a peacekeeper mumbled, sweat dripping across his forehead. He quickly took my hand and stuck the needle in. "Ow!" The peacekeeper pushed my finger against the page and sent me forward.

I was positioned in the seventeen year old boys' section beside the path towards the front. I was right next to the aisle that led to the stage for the two unlucky kids.

The District 5 escort delicately stepped across the stage towards the mic. She was wearing a green dress that wrapped tightly around her body. Her hair and lips were colored a dark shade of green. I noticed that she also wasn't wearing gloves, but had her fingernails painted purple. I didn't think it looked nice together but I'm sure it did in the Capitol.

"Welcome," the district escort smiled. The crowd gave a fairly weak applause, but she continued as though she had been given a loud welcome. "Today is a very special occasion! And what a lovely day it is. We will now choose our tributes to represent District 5 in this year's Hunger Games."

"Girls first, as always," she shuffled her hand around the top layer of names. She dove her hand down and picked a card.

"The female tribute from District 5 is…" she paused as she unraveled the card. "Pax Aramid."

What? No! Not her. She was my best friend, please not her.

My stomach ached as I saw Pax being dragged by peacekeepers from the seventeen year olds' section towards the stage.

"Pax," I said in horror as she went by me. "Felix?" she looked surprised to see me. Our eyes locked and her expression changed from angry to scared. A peacekeeper stood next to me, blocking Pax from my view.

I couldn't see her climb the stairs, but when I watched Pax walk across the stage, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed for her. She was wearing pajama pants and a stained t-shirt. Her hair was tangled and messy with some dirt across her face.

"Hello, Pax," the escort gave my friend's clothes a disapproving look. Pax said nothing.

"Anyways," the escort appeared a little insulted, "let us select our male tribute," she strolled over to the boys' reaping jar and scooped up a name.

"Felix Sparks."

I didn't think I could feel any more dread than I already did until she spoke those words. My heart dropped.

Terrified, I brushed past the nearest peacekeeper. I didn't know what to do, so I just walked down the path as fast as I could.

I hurried on the steps and stood on the other side of the district escort.

"No, Felix!" Pax shouted at me.

"Shake hands you two," the escort smiled.

"No, you can't do that. You can't do this!" Pax yelled.

"Okay, let's have a round of applause for our brave tributes from District 5," the escort placed her hands on our backs and gently led us inside the Justice Building.

The giant doors thudded as they were closed behind us.

 **Pax's Goodbye**

My hands were clenching the back of my head as I paced around the room.

The doorknob turned, causing me to stop. Assuming it was a peacekeeper, I was about to scream at them, but I didn't when my little sister and our parents walked in.

"Hello, Pax," my mother said.

"Hey," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to say goodbye," my sister, Edriss, answered.

"Stay safe out there, won't you?" Father tried to sound like he meant what he said. But his words were empty and cold; they had no meaning.

For a couple minutes no one said anything. My mother looked at me with sadness and disappointment; mainly disappointment. Father wouldn't make eye contact and Edriss never said anything.

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"To support you," my mother's words were empty too.

"I just got reaped. Do you even care?"

"Of course we care."

"Then why aren't you acting like it?"

"Well, you don't exactly look happy to see us either."

"Maybe I would if you hadn't kicked me out."

"Are we really going to do this? Pax, you left us, not the other way around."

"That's bull, you treated me like dirt."

My mother gave an empty laugh. "Well Pax, what were we supposed to do? You were always getting in trouble with drinking, or drugs, or vandalism, and who knows what else? And no matter how many times we begged you stop, you wouldn't."

"Maybe I would have if you had even cared enough to listen to me."

Mother just shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know what to do with you, Pax. I don't know who you are anymore."

Anger towards my family suddenly flared. "Get out," I whispered.

"What did you say?" My mother glared at me.

"Get out," I repeated, this time a little louder.

"How can you say that to us? We're your family."

"You don't even care about me. That's why I left, because none of you even remotely care how I feel. I don't even remember the last time any of you said you loved me," a tear ran down my dirt-covered face.

For as long as I remembered, none of my family members had shared a hint of kindness towards me. They never hurt me physically, but they always pretended like I didn't exist. The only way I could get them to notice me was when I got in trouble.

"Just leave. You don't have to waste any more time on me," my lip quivered and I felt my eye twitch. Father huffed and slammed the door on his way out. Mother quickly followed. Edriss ran across the room towards the door but suddenly halted when her hand clenched the doorknob. She looked over her shoulder at me; her face confused and frightened. "Who are you, Pax? Are you my sister? Or you a misfit like my parents tell me?"

Her eyes searched my face for any emotion that might give away the answer. But I kept my expression cold. "It doesn't matter," I told her. "I'll be dead in a week anyways. Now go." She obeyed my order and exited the room.

Once the door was shut, I sat down in a chair and rested my feet on the wooden table. My emotions felt numb and used up. I was emotionally drained from seeing my family. I closed my eyes and tried to retrieve some of the energy.

While my eyes were still closed, I heard footsteps, and then the door open. The footsteps continued until they were beside me. I opened my eyes to see a girl the same age as me looking down at my face. Her eyes were puffy from crying and her red lips gave a sad smile.

"Hi Pax," she said.

"Mell?" my voice choked on her name.

Mell slowly traced the back of my hand with her finger. She suddenly grabbed it and kissed my hand, instantly bursting into tears. Instinctively, I brought her close and let her head lay on my chest.

"Darling, I'm sorry. I missed you so much and I'm so sorry," she cried.

Mell had been my girlfriend for two years. We loved each other deeply and always helped the other through their problems. Most of the struggles had been on my part but Mell not wavered with her undying kindness. That is until a week ago. Mell, heavily influenced by her family's high status with the Capitol, broke up with me. I had been a wreck afterwards.

"It's okay, Mell. I'm just glad to have you back," for a moment I forgot where I was and where I was going, but it didn't matter; I had Mell back in my arms.

"Visiting time is over," a peacekeeper interrupted.

"I love you, Pax," Mell gave me a kiss, but it was torn apart as the peacekeeper pulled her out the door.

"I love you, too," I shouted just before the door shut.

 **Felix's Goodbye**

One of us is going to die. That's for certain. At most, only one of us will come home alive. Most likely neither of us, though. Especially not me.

"Felix," Father gasped running into the room. He was sweating and sucking in air, and I guessed he had run all the way from the house to here.

"Father, how did you know I was reaped, you don't watch the reaping on TV?" I asked.

"Our neighbor from three doors down called me, but that's not important now. _This_ is important," he said revealing a book.

"What is it?"

"A book on different survival technics. Here," he began flipping through the pages. "Uh, this one! This shows how to start a fire, okay? Read it! Quick!"

I nervously took hold of the book and skimmed through the steps. "I can't learn how to make a fire in a couple of minutes," I protested.

"Okay, what about this one?" this time Father held up directions on what to do if you accidentally ate something poisonous.

I began reading the first steps of the directions, but couldn't stop thinking about the limited time I had with my father.

"Dad, I don't know what to do?" I cried. Father placed his hands on my shoulders and kneeled down to my eye level. "They'll take you to a training center before the games. Learn as many survival skills as you possibly can, you hear me? You have to learn how to survive," Father advised.

"Here," he handed me a ring.

"What's this?"

"It's the ring I married your mother with."

"But you two got a divorce."

"I kept the ring. Try it on."

I positioned it around my ring finger and slipped it below my second joint. The ring was made out of a red gem and connected to a silver base.

"Keep it with you," Father gave me a hug before he left at the request of a peacekeeper.

 **(A.N.: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the chapter [if you didn't please let me know why. Thanks!] Yeah, this took a long time to write. But I very much appreciate your patience. And just a reminder, if you haven't already submitted a tribute and would like too, the form is on my profile page. Just fill it out and send it to me via pm. Make sure to check the already existing tributes list in chapter 2. Thanks again.)**


	9. District 6 Reaping

**(Warning! The first part of Sora's introduction is fairly gruesome and violent. If you don't like that stuff, skip to the "Skip Here" message. Thank you.)**

 **District 6**

 **Sora Aerial**

Jack and I had checked the ground floor just a few minutes earlier in search of a fleeing murderer. A man named Chris had killed his neighbor after an attempted burglary gone wrong just a few moments before. We pursued him on foot into a home a couple blocks away. My partner volunteered to look upstairs, leaving me with the task of going down to the basement.

At first, I hurried towards the basement stairs but the loud stomping from my white armored boots against the floor gave away that we were in the house, and carefully slinked the remaining distance.

Upon reaching the door, the beams from the streetlights were all but useless as darkness obscured the stairway; it was unknown what was waiting even mere steps ahead of me. I waved my hand in front of the motion detector and the lights immediately flashed on. The first thing I noticed was the cold cement floor, giving the basement an eerie feeling.

I stood there a moment. Then I began going down the wooden steps. My boots clanked on each one, which raised my growing anxiety as I continued. On the fifth step, the usual clank was accompanied by a loud creak. My heart jumped and I gripped the trigger, expecting Chris to appear. But nothing happened. After a while, I cautiously resumed descending the stairs.

The cement floor was hard and I could hear gravel scrapping beneath my feet as I walked around the basement. The layout was strange; it consisted of two rooms, the larger was completely bare of furniture, windows, machines of any kind, or even a door. The other was different; there were white-painted walls that closed it off from the other room, a one-way glass window that reflected my image, and a red painted door. I tried opening it, but the door was locked. But I was a peacekeeper and had been trained for these things. I kicked the door open as easy as kicking a soccer ball.

But I was not trained for what lay inside. In the middle of a small room were three bodies, all in different stages of decomposition piled up on each other. Some body parts had been cut off, while two of the bodies were covered with deep gashes. The third one had decomposed so much that I couldn't tell what had been done to it. Among the cut off limbs, a few had been stripped of skin and muscle, leaving only the bone and tendons. I'm sure the smell would have been worse than I could even imagine, but my helmet blocked it out.

I couldn't take it anymore and slammed the door shut. I felt my mouth open to scream, but muffled it with gasps of air. I stumbled backward from the door.

"Welcome," a voice greeted from behind my ear. I screamed and spun around to see Chris holding a metal pipe. He knocked the gun out of my hand with a slash and sent another blow to my head before I could react. I fell backward and hit the stairs. Chris took his eyes off me for a second to reach for the gun I had dropped. As he bent over, I tackled him over the shoulder and tried to throw him off balance. Chris slipped out of my grasp and slammed me against the wall. He followed his attack with another heavy blow to my head with the pipe. I collapsed once again. I laid there sprawled across the cement floor, unable to move.

Slowly, my throbbing head began to piece together the scene in front of me. Once my mind fully recovered from being hit over the head, I saw Chris standing above me with a gun pointed at my chest.

 **SKIP HERE**

"Sora," my brother called. My green eyes flashed away from my favorite book to the bedroom doorway.

"What is it, Lane?" I asked.

"We're leaving for the reaping now, hurry and get ready."

"Okay, okay. I'll be out in a minute."

I closed the book I had been reading and set it beside my bed. I tried to move off the mattress as quietly as I could so I would not wake my German shepherd named Penny or my friend. As I slid away from the bed, Penny popped her head up, noticing my absence.

"It's okay, girl. Go back to sleep," I said giving her a quick pat on the head.

"Good morning, Ashpaw," a small brown cat greeted me without lifting her head.

"Oh! 'Morning, Treepaw. I'm sorry for waking you," I apologized. Treepaw was curled up in a ball beside Penny.

"It's fine," her green eyes blinked kindly.

I had already gotten dressed earlier this morning and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I looked up to see myself in the mirror. Only I wasn't a young cat of Thunderclan or a brave peacekeeper. Instead, I was plain-old Sora. Sora with long black hair, a flawless white face, and glaring eyes.

I stood there a few moments, scowling at my image.

"You alright?" Treepaw asked, standing on the toilet next to the sink.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The brown she-cat tilted her head, obviously not convinced. "What's wrong?"

"I hate being reminded who I really am," I mumbled while putting my hair in an updo.

"Don't let that mirror lie to you. It doesn't show who you are," my friend meowed.

A few minutes later, I was relieved to turn away from the bathroom after finishing my hair. Treepaw hurried after me.

"See, I told you," she flicked her tail to gesture to my body which was once again that of a black cat.

"I'm only pretending; it's not real," I let my head hang down and tail drag along the floor as I shuffled towards the hall.

"Hey, that's not true," Treepaw raced around me to block my path. "What'd I tell you about mirrors? They don't show who you really are. But you can trust me, right?" My friend pressed.

I stared at my paws and nodded.

"Then believe me when I say you're Ashpaw and my best friend, okay?" Treepaw smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back. Treepaw knew how to cheer me up.

Suddenly, I heard stomping coming up the stairs. My dad was standing at the top of the steps. "Sora!" he yelled.

"Yes, father?" I asked as I ran over to the stairway.

"I don't have time to babysit you. Now get your ass downstairs otherwise you'll make you and your brother late for the reaping," he growled.

"Sorry," I said quietly and scurried down the steps. Penny was at the doorway waiting for me. Every morning when I left for school she was always there to say goodbye. And almost every afternoon was there to welcome me home.

"Hey, girl," I petted her on the head. Penny let open her mouth and smiled up at me, her tail wagging back and forth.

"I'll be back in a little bit, Penny. Bye."

I walked along the driveway and got in the car. Father was right behind me and slammed my door shut after I sat down. He then opened his door and closed it with force as well.

I saw Treepaw running from the house across the driveway. I couldn't leave without her, so I opened the side door just enough to let her in. Lane gave me a questioning look but said nothing.

I scooched over in my seat to allow Treepaw to jump up. Since we were small enough, there was room for the two of us.

The trip was short, and we were soon getting out of the car. I spotted a peacekeeper in the outline of the square and walked over to him.

"Hi, Jack," I said to him. Jack was a character from my favorite book series, my partner when I was a peacekeeper, and my other best friend.

"Hey," he returned my greeting. "You should go sign in before the reaping starts," he added.

"Okay. Want to meet up after the reaping?" I asked.

"Can't. I'm needed to patrol the area afterwards. But maybe some other time."

"Oh, okay," I said disappointed.

"Sora, stop talking to your imaginary friends, we need to check in," Lane said.

Treepaw and I cut in line behind my brother to sign in. Lane was sorted into the 18 year olds' section. We were sent to stand with the other 16 year olds.

The District 6 escort walked onto the stage. Her hair was dyed yellow and she wore a blue dress. She smiled and I noticed her teeth had red polka dots painted on.

"Welcome everyone!" She sounded friendly, but I looked away as she smiled at the crowd.

"Do you see her teeth? They're painted with red polka dots," I whispered to Treepaw.

The small cat nodded and turned back towards the stage.

"Today is the reaping for the 105th Hunger Games! I'm so excited! I can't wait to see who will represent District 6 this year. So let's waste no time," the excitement in her voice was overflowing. She literally ran over to the girls' reaping bowl.

"This year's female tribute from District 6 is… Sora Aerial."

I gasped. That was my name.

I lowered my head and stared at the stage platform out of the corner of my eye. My breathing quickened as I tried to keep myself calm.

"A-Ashpaw?" Treepaw prodded me with her paw.

I slowly turned to face her, my eyes wide in terror. "What do I do?" I asked.

"Sora Aerial?" the escort repeated.

Treepaw's face was sad and frightened, but she spoke without a hint of doubt. "You need to go, Ashpaw. You need to fight this battle. Don't look scared, if you want allies you need to act brave."

I shook my head; this was a battle I couldn't win. Suddenly, my peacekeeper friend, Jack, grabbed my arm and pulled me out from the crowd.

"Tell them you didn't come up right away because you wanted to be sure it was your name that was called," Jack whispered in my ear.

"Stay calm, I'll see you in a few minutes," he added. Jack released my arm once we arrived at the stairs.

"Don't be afraid, hun," the escort encouraged and held her hand out to me. I accepted her help and climbed the last few steps.

Still holding my hand, she led me over to the microphone. "Sorry to keep all of you waiting. I was up late last night reading. I guess I was falling asleep and didn't hear my name get called," I laughed.

No one in the crowd so much as chuckled, but the district escort reassured me that it was alright. I could only hope people in the Capitol thought so, too.

 **Nathan Samuel**

If there's anything good that came from the reaping, it's that I got the day off from work. Not just me, but everyone in Panem had a vacation day. Of course, I was worried of being reaped, but I was too tired from placing train tracks the day before to think about it. Instead, I lazily pulled the covers over my head and went back to sleep.

It wasn't until an hour before the reaping that I finally forced myself out of bed. I walked across my dimly-lit bedroom to the closet, pulling out a clean gray shirt with black buttons and a pair of jeans. It wasn't too fancy but it was the nicest clothing in my wardrobe. After I changed into the outfit, I examined my jeans and saw that it was covered with holes, patches, and rips. I had accidentally put on my work jeans and quickly put it back and slipped on the nicer ones which had no tears. I opened my drawer and put on some long socks.

I looked into the mirror on my door as I finished getting ready. I took a comb and watched my muscles flex as I smoothed out my short black hair. I grunted as a sudden jolt of pain shot through my neck and back. I reached for a bottle of pain killers and took twice the recommended dosage.

My older sister, Kathrin, received a job offer to work on the railroad lines two years ago. Railroad builders were paid extremely well and, being nineteen at the time, decided to move out. Kathrin said I was also offered the job, so I moved with her away from our parents to rural District 6 where tracks still needed to be placed. I was fifteen at the time. After two years of the demanding job, I had injured my back, broken a few bones, and damaged many of my joints. I was planning on quitting my job once my contract ran out in a year, but until then I had to be at work from five in the morning until dark every day. That's why I loved Reaping Day. Not that I liked seeing kids die or anything; I hated the Capitol for doing that. But because of the one day of rest I got out of the year.

I let out a relieved moan as the pain in my neck dissolved like snow. I opened the door and bright light washed into my dark bedroom. The hallway was bathed in yellow light from the morning sun. It was so beautiful. I hadn't seen the house filled with sunlight since last year's reaping.

"Hey, little brother," Kathrin said sitting on her bed across the hall.

"Isn't it wonderful? The house is filled with sunlight!" I shouted in joy.

"I know, I've been up all morning watching it," Kathrin had a huge smile on her face. "Come sit," she said patting a spot right beside her.

I immediately entered her room and hopped up next to her. After I was settled, Kathrin quickly wrapped her arms around me, giving me a tight hug. I blushed and tried to pry myself away from her, but she didn't let go until a minute or two later.

She smiled and smoothed down a patch of my black hair that was standing up. "What do you want to do with our day off from work, Nathan?" she asked me.

"Don't we have to leave for the reaping soon?"

"I mean afterwards."

I laid back and thought for a few moments.

Kathrin spoke before I had come up with any suggestions. "Why don't we go sightseeing around the District Square? We could even see our parents again."

"Yeah," I nodded my head. "I'd like that."

"Good. Now we better go if we're going to catch the train," she reminded.

I groaned; I hated train travel.

Kathrin rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's a short trip. Don't make us late," she said pulling me out the door.

The train pulled into the district square after an hour of travel. Even though I had brought a gaming device for the trip, my head still hurt from the boredom. Luckily, I had also brought a bottle of pain killers and took some more pills.

The doors opened and I dashed out of the train as fast as I could. Once on the station platform, I breathed in a couple breaths of fresh air. Kathrin got off a few minutes later, but I had to look for her in the crowd of passengers. Once I found her, most of the families on the train already had gone inside the station building.

I pushed inside through the glass door. Mothers and fathers were saying goodbye to their children before sending them to the reaping. For most of them, it would be a temporary goodbye. But there was always the fear that maybe…

"I love you, little bro. You know that, right?" Kathrin asked.

"Yeah, only a loving sister would drag her brother out to the middle of nowhere to work a dangerous, back-breaking job every day for years on end to receive dirt pay," I joked.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me again. I was even more embarrassed than before since we were in public this time. But I hadn't given much thought to the possibility of being reaped until just now. I realized that if I was reaped, I'd definitely want a hug from my older sister, so I didn't squirm.

"I love you too, sis."

The train outside gave a loud whistle, signaling the reaping. Some mothers cried, but most of the parents sat anxiously on the benches as their children left. Kathrin came with me as I walked across the room and out the doors with the other teens.

The streets were flooded with people. The other kids from the station dove in the gaps of people and Kathrin and I followed suit. The current brought us quickly to the square and flowed right to the check-in tables. Kathrin said goodbye and told me she'd find our parents so we could do stuff together after the reaping, then left.

"Next, please," the peacekeeper said. I held out my hand to him. He cut my finger and pressed the blood onto the paper. He scanned it before letting me through.

I moved into the seventeen-year-olds' area. The escort, whose name I had forgotten, sauntered to the mic. She gave her usual greeting and the crowd gave their usual silence. A 16-year-old named Sora Aerial was reaped.

"And we will now choose our male tribute," she said. She smiled happily as she picked a name card and hurriedly unraveled it.

"The male tribute of this fine district is Nathan Samuel," she boomed.

 **Sora's Goodbye**

My father entered the room with Lane behind him. Both of them looked sad and worried, which surprised me. Lane had always cared about me, but my father kept himself busy and away from home with work. When Father was home, he was almost always in a bad mood, yelling and criticizing every move we made.

"Sora, I'm sorry this happened to you," my brother started.

"Shut up," Father silenced him. "Sora, you remember how your mother and sister died?" my father asked.

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"They were killed in an explosion in the factory. Your mother was killed instantly. Your older sister, Trekka, initially survived the explosion, but died a few days later."

"I know that already. You don't need to tell me this."

"What I do need to tell you is that your mother didn't feel any pain when she died. But Trekka did. There was a reason I didn't let you and Lane come see her as she was dying. She was badly burned, worse than you can imagine. The pain was unbearable for her; all she did was scream for those last three days."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Because I don't want you to go through what Trekka did. I'd rather you stepped off the pedestal at the beginning of the games."

"What?" I was shocked.

"Sora, listen to me. I don't want you to die like Trekka. I think you should die like your mother did; she didn't feel any pain and neither will you."

The room was silent for a few moments. All of us were shocked, including my father, at what he had just suggested.

"Father, I think you should wait outside," Lane advised.

"Don't you tell me what to do, boy," Father yelled before shoving him.

"Is everything alright in here?" a peacekeeper asked, poking his head through the door.

"No, I think our father needs to wait outside," my brother stood up.

The peacekeeper nodded and attempted to pull Father out of the room. Father struggled and fought back, but the peacekeeper simply dragged him out.

Once the door shut, Lane walked over to me. "Please, don't do that. Father doesn't believe you have a chance in the arena, but I know better. District 6 has had plenty of victors, especially in the last twenty years. You have a chance, so please don't throw that away! Promise me you won't," Lane begged.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to. Do you have any real advice?"

"Yes," Lane reached into his pocket and handed me a silver handheld mirror.

"Don't lose yourself in the games," he instructed. I nodded.

"Good," with that, my brother left.

The room became quiet. Like the kind of quiet where you could feel the stillness. I leaned against the windowsill, letting the silence soak in.

"Ashpaw!" Treepaw ran into the room. Jack followed behind her and shut the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I cried to my friends.

"We came to say goodbye-"

"and to help you," Jack finished.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jack admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know? I'm going to the Hunger Games to fight for my life and you don't know?"

Treepaw and Jack glanced at each other.

"No, we don't know how to help you. But we'll figure this out," Treepaw said.

"How? You have to leave in a few minutes. We don't have enough time to 'figure this out'," I stated.

"Well, then I'm just going have to go with you," Treepaw affirmed.

"Me too," Jack added.

"You can't come with," I said.

"We weren't asking. We're coming along to help you," Jack insisted.

My two best friends in the world were coming with to support me. Suddenly, my worries decreased and were replaced with a spot of hope.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks," I smiled.

"Well of course, you're our friend," Jack said.

"We'll get you through this. I promise," Treepaw assured.

 **Nathan's Goodbye**

Kathrin and my parents came to say goodbye. As soon as they arrived in the room, I ran over and hugged them. I hadn't seen my parents in almost a year, and only a couple times in the last two years.

"I've missed you," I said.

"We've missed you, too," my dad cried.

"I wish I could've seen you more, but my job made it hard to get time off," I regretted.

"It's okay," Mom kissed my forehead. "Do whatever it takes, just come home, sweetie," she hugged me tight.

"Visiting time is over," the peacekeeper said.

"We only just got here," Kathrin protested.

"I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

Kathrin gave me a short hug and then they were gone.

 **(A/N: Thanks for reading and your patience! Please review and have a great new year!)**


End file.
